1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds and compositions which inhibit N-Acetylated .alpha.-Linked Acidic Dipeptidase (NAALADase) enzyme activity, and in particular to phosphoramidate derivatives and compositions containing the same which inhibit NAALADase enzyme activity in humans and warm-blooded animals. The present invention is also directed to novel compounds and compositions which inhibit NAALADase enzyme activity and are useful as novel agents for treatment of glutamate abnormalities in animals, particularly the prevention or alleviation of brain damage caused by strokes and other types of ischemic damage. Furthermore, the present invention is also directed to novel compounds and compositions useful as novel agents for treatment of cancer and related diseases of the prostate, particularly prostate cancer.
2. Description of the Prior Art